Many medicaments have to be injected into the body. This applies in particular to medicaments, which are deactivated or have their efficiency remarkably decreased by oral administration, e.g. proteins (such as insulin, growth hormones, interferons), carbohydrates (e.g. heparin), antibodies and the majority of vaccines. Such medicaments are predominantly injected by means of syringes, medicament pens or medicament pumps.
Some medicaments have to be administered by inhaling them from so called inhalers.
WO 2009/069518 A1 discloses an inhaler, wherein the medicament to be inhaled is stored in a bag shaped medicament container.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,805,662 A discloses an ampoule having a tubular body, the upper part of which is relatively thin while a mating lower part is relatively thick. The upper part and the lower part are arranged as a one-piece part.
DE 35 41 189 A1 discloses an arrangement for injecting liquids, the arrangement having a medicament container comprising a cavity defined by a flexible container wall. The flexible container wall is assembled with a rigid mounting plate.
WO 03/024511 A1 discloses a medical fluid delivery device having a collapsible crushable enclosure wall formed of a laminate including an inner film layer of low density polyethylene bonded to an outer layer of cyclic olefin or cyclic olefin copolymer having a melting temperature of 1 to 10° C. greater than the melting temperature of the inner film layer. The outer film layer may be a blend of cyclic olefins or cyclic olefin copolymers and the inner film layer may comprise a first inner layer of linear low density polyethylene and an intermediate layer of high pressure low density polyethylene.
FR 2 633 519 discloses a syringe with a variable volume container for containing a liquid to be injected. The container wall is arranged in a bellows manner with flexible parts between two rigid plates.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,548,601 discloses a prepackaged, injectable pharmaceutical hypodermic needle having a semi-rigid outer container within which a substantially non-resiliant inner container is supported. The inner layer can collapse within the outer case which keeps its shape.
GB 990.473 discloses a medicament container comprising a cavity at least partially defined by a container wall comprising a soft, flexible wall portion and a rigid wall portion. The wall portions are arranged as a one-piece part by injection moulding.